This invention relates generally to new and improved gaming surface contact detecting systems for detecting the presence of a particular type of projectile on the gaming surface and for locating the position of touchdown of the projectile, and more particularly, to new and improved gaming projectile surfaces and surface signaling means.
As is perhaps well known, various automatic signaling means for gaming surfaces have been designed and patented in the past. The H. K. Krist U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,517 discloses an automatic impact detector system for the game of tennis. The Peter Jokay et al patent number 3774194 discloses another type of game court boundary indicating system and illustrates sensing means connected to the gaming court.